Unexpected Results
by MYcatISmyBESTfriend
Summary: Condor Studios set up a dating questionnaire that would match everyone up with a date, if you're not crazy that is.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny sat in her dressing room, on the couch near the back, with her laptop on her lap. Condor Studios set up a dating questionnaire that would match everyone up with a date, if you're not crazy that is. The questions were simple, asking things like "What do you enjoy doing in your spare time?" and "If you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be?" Sonny's nimble fingers flew across the keyboard as she filled out her answers. There was a click of the door unlocking and a frustrated Tawni strutted in. Sonny's head shot up at the sound of Tawni's huffs and Sonny shut her laptop, causing the click of it closing to be heard throughout the silence. Sonny spoke up.

"What's the matter, Tawn?" Sonny picked up the coffee that was situated next to her feet on the floor. She sighed as the heated liquid ran down her throat.

"Why are boys such jerks, Sonny? Why do they stand up girls? Do they get some sort of sick enjoyment out of it?" She ran her fingers through her hair. At the sound of Tawni's distress, Sonny took a seat next to her on the leopard print chair. She draped her arm around Tawni's shoulder.

"Mind explaining what happened?" Tawni sighed.

"You remember Josh, right?" Sonny nodded. "Well we had a coffee date this morning and guess what he did." Sonny opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, Tawni continued. "He stood me up! I waited there for a half an hour and he didn't show." Sonny rubbed comforting circles on her back, as a ding was heard from Tawni's pocket. She took out her phone and saw it was a text. From Josh. She rolled her eyes and pressed delete. Sonny felt Tawni was being a bit harsh, but decided against voicing her opinion. Sonny's face lit up.

"I know what will get your mind off of Josh!" Tawni's eyes lit up in excitement and she gestured for Sonny to go on. "Mr. Condor set up this dating questionnaire, that sets up your match in the studio!" Tawni stood up, causing Sonny's arm to fall to Tawni's former spot on the chair. Tawni grabbed her laptop, sitting on her vanity table and sat next to Sonny, once again. Tawni opened up her laptop, making it automatically turn on. She had her fingers hovered over the keyboard, ready to type, but she realized that she had no idea where to go. She looked at Sonny expectantly.

"Just check your email. Mr. Condor sent a link." Tawni did as told and made sure Sonny looked away as she typed her password. She opened the email and clicked on the link. Sonny stood up and walked over to her former spot on the couch in the back. She sat on top of the red, soft blanket and put her laptop on the side of her. She started filling out the rest of the questions as Tawni filled out the registration field. She wouldn't admit it, but Tawni was actually a bit excited. She didn't show it visibly like Sonny, who had a bright grin on her face, but inside, she felt a bit excited. Tawni rolled her eyes at Sonny's behavior. She heard the click of Sonny's mouse and Sonny stood up.

"Done!" She smiled. Sonny shut her laptop and set it on her vanity. She skipped over to Tawni.

"I'm going to get a fro-yo. Want anything?" Tawni shook her head and Sonny shrugged, skipping to the dressing room door. She twisted the knob and shut the door behind her. She turned left, only to be met with a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes.

_Oh boy. _

_

* * *

_**A/N: **So.. this idea popped into my head the other day and this happened! :) Please review, saying if I should continue or not! Pwease? ;) Thanks for reading!

Love  
Dominique.


	2. Chapter 2

Chad sat in his dressing room, filling out the same questions that Sonny had before. Before he clicked "send," he decided to visit Sonny. Secretly, he wanted to end up with Sonny, but ask him and he would deny it. His plan was to see Sonny's answers, see if any match up, and if they don't, he'll change his answers. He would also make sure to perform her answers. She would see how much they have in common and run into his embrace. That's how Chad pictured it anyway. To anyone else, the plan was just waiting to turn out horribly.

By this time, he had reached Sonny's dressing room. His hand raised up, about ready to knock, when the door flew open. Chad, a bit taken back, stumbled backwards. He looked up at who had opened the door and milk chocolate met ocean blue orbs. Sonny and Chad's eyes connected for a mere second, before Sonny put her hand on her hip. Her eyebrows lifted in question and also annoyance.

"What do you want, Chad?"

"Oh nothing, just came to visit my favorite random." Chad plastered a sweet smile on his face and Sonny rolled her eyes. She started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Chad asked, curiously. Sonny turned on her heel to face Chad.

"To get a fro-yo." She continued to walk away and Chad shrugged, heading into Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. He saw Tawni still in there, filling out the questionnaire. His eye caught Sonny's laptop on her vanity and he started to walk over to it.

"Pooper, what do you think you're doing?" Chad heard Tawni ask. He sat in the nearest chair and opened up Sonny's laptop, smirking.

"Nothing."

"Well you're obviously doing something."

"True, true."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Really Chad, really?" Chad ignored Tawni and searched through Sonny's history. He found the link of the questionnaire and prayed that her answers were still there. As the link opened up, he saw that her leaving the page, caused her answers to disappear. He groaned and Tawni stood up and peered over his shoulder. She gasped.

"Chad! That could be personal to Sonny."

"Are you caring?" Tawni's eyes widened at the unexpected question and she quickly shook her head.

"Psh.. no.. I don't know what you're talking about." Chad ignored her and figured that this might be a bit harder than he thought.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this is short.. but.. AGH! Haa.. I just thought it was good to end it there. :) I hope you enjoyed reading this. :) Please review. And seriously, you guys don't understand how much I love you guys. You guys are so supportive and it means so much to me. (: Make sure to leave long reviews. I like those the bests. :)

Love,  
Dominique


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I know you guys hate me. xP. Well, I'm alive, and I am so, so, so sorry I never updated. I hope you guys haven't given up on me and I still love each and every one of you. I hope this chapter was okay and I hope to finish this story. I love you guys. Please review! Love, Dominique.(:

* * *

Sonny skipped through the halls towards the commissary. She passed a couple janitors and waved and was suddenly stopped by Zora.

"Could I have a lock of your hair?" Sonny's eyes darted from side to side.

".._Why?_" She was almost afraid to ask. Zora's pigtails were going every which way.

"What? Is it not normal to just want a lock of your friend's hair? Geez." Zora walked past her and Sonny shrugged, skipping on, her brown hair bouncing. She made it to the cafeteria and saw Grady and Nico trying to pick up another set of girls. She rolled her eyes, giggling, and made her way to the fro-yo machine. She made herself a chocolate cup with some sprinkles. She lifted the frozen food up to her nose and gave it a nice sniff. She loved the smell of chocolate. She glanced back over to Nico and Grady and saw the two girls they were talking to, walk off. She decided to give them a little help. She racked her brain for something to say to them that would at least get the girls to talk to them.

"So, you guys know _Justin Bieber?_" Sonny asked, a little loudly. Nico and Grady looked confusingly at one another.

"Wh-" Sonny's eyes darted to the two girls and the two boys' eyes widened. "Oh, yeah! We're pretty tight." Nico nodded. The two girls started backing up and Sonny smiled.

"You guys know Justin Bieber?" They batted their eyes flirtatiously at the boys.

"Yeah, well, we like to call him the Biebs." Grady said. They mouthed 'Thank you' to Sonny and she grinned, shrugging. She started back towards her dressing room, checking her phone to see if she had missed any text messages. Not paying attention to where she was going, she ran into Chad Dylan Cooper, once again.

"Well, nice to see you again." Chad smirked.

"Oh yes, what a pleasure." She rolled her eyes and started going to the left, trying to get around him. He quickly blocked her path.

"What do you think you're doing, Cooper?" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Last names, I see. Well, nothing you need to worry about, Munroe." Sonny shook her head, not even trying to figure out what he was doing. She moved to the right, trying to get past him again. He moved, getting in her way.

"Would you please move?" She fake-smiled at him, trying to sound cheery.

"And, why would I do that?" He feigned confusion.

"Cause you're a _sweet, generous_ boy who really wants to let me through." She batted her eyelashes at him. He looked up, rubbing his chin. She took advantage of him looking away to quickly run past him.

"Peace out, sucka!" Sonny kept running until she reached her dressing room and she plopped down on the couch near the back of the room. She caught her breath and started eating her half-melted frozen yogurt. Tawni had left already and Sonny enjoyed the peace and quiet. She noticed her laptop open. She had thought she closed it. She shrugged, not thinking anything of it. Sonny walked over to her vanity and glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a little disheveled from running and she quickly ran a brush through it. She hummed a little tune she had been working on, but stopped when she saw an envelope sitting on the ground by the door. Her name was on it with big, capital letters and she stared at it, quizzically. She didn't recognize the handwriting, but she picked it up.

_Hello Beautiful.  
You look very nice today.(;  
What would you say you're favorite food is?  
Just leave your response outside the door and I'll come pick it up later.(;  
Love,  
Your secret admirer. _

The handwriting was sloppy and unrecognizable, but Sonny giggled at the note. She'd never had a secret admirer before, though she wondered why they wanted to know her favorite food. Still, the first two lines made her blush. She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and decided to write her response now.

_Why thank you.(:  
I've never had a secret admirer before!  
Mind telling me who you are?  
By the way, my favorite food is cheese.  
Love,  
Sonny.:D_

She folded the piece of paper up and labeled it, 'SA' for Secret Admirer. She left it outside her door and giggled, excitedly.


End file.
